


Toys

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey had one job to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

"Whoa! Uh…" Ian stepped back, surprised by the images that he saw on Mickey’s laptop screen as he walked in.

Mickey didn’t even flinch, his eyes glued to the screen in concentration. His finger was poised over the mouse pad.

Ian inched closer and leaned over his shoulder. “Um, Mick…I sent you in here to look for toys…”

Mickey clicked through some more pages, “These are toys.”

Ian chuckled skeptically. “I meant for Liam,” he squinted his eyes at something that seemed to particularly peak Mickey’s interest, “…not us.”

Mickey shrugged, as he deftly clicked the ‘Add to Cart’ icon. “I started off looking for him, but…”

Ian came around and sat on the desk, crossing his arms. “But what? Little kid toys got you thinking of _this_?” He laughed, as he pointed to a very complicated looking contraption.

Mickey rolled his eyes and switched back to a different, more kid-friendly tab. “No. I just remembered something I had seen. And anyway, the kid is like, what? Seven, eight now? What does he need toys for?”

"Just because you were playing Russian Roulette at seven, doesn’t mean we want Liam to."

"Kid’s gotta learn someday." Mickey scrolled down and clicked on a random toy that looked colorful enough, and had enough small pieces to choke an entire first grade class. "How about this?"

Ian’s eyes went wide and he raised his eyebrow at Mickey. “That doesn’t even look fun!”

"Alright, fine," Mickey went back to the previous tab, "…now you know why I was here instead."

Ian sighed. “I asked you to do one thing, Mick…”

But Mickey wasn’t paying attention. He had hit the jackpot.

"Now, _that’s_ what I call fun,” he said with a huge grin on his face, pupils dilated in pure delight. He was practically bouncing in his seat. Ian thought he heard a moan escape.

He looked at what Mickey was practically drooling over, and actually nodded. “Hm,”

Mickey turned to him with the biggest smile on his face, as if to ask _"can we get it?"_. He was like a seven year old in a toy store.

A smile spread across Ian’s face as he tilted his head in unspoken approval. He laughed as Mickey hit the ‘Buy Now’ button so fast, the laptop shook a little.


End file.
